Count On You
by OG88
Summary: Courtney always knew she could count on Duncan. Even when they weren't together.


**A/N- Hey guys, no I have not given up on my other story, I am still committed to that. So, I figured I would write this one-shot to hold you guys over until the next chapter of that story. By the way this takes place after All Stars. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Courtney always felt like she could count on Duncan. When they were together he was the person she could talk to when things got tough. Like when her parents got on her case about her grades, or when she was overwhelmed with school he was there. Whether it be taking her someplace to clear her head, or just telling her things would be ok he made her feel better.

He'd been a great boyfriend. Sure, he wasn't perfect, he could be immature, annoying, and even a jerk at times but she never doubted he loved her. So, when he had cheated on her it had broken her heart. She broke up with him, and after World Tour she moved on. She buried herself in her schoolwork, and applied to different colleges.

She had one school in mind though, Harvard. It was her dream school. Everybody knew how much it would mean to her if she got in.

One afternoon a letter from Harvard arrived in the mail. Courtney sat at her desk, in her room, staring at the unopened envelope. She took a deep breath; her hand shook as she ripped open the seal. She pulled out the white piece of paper. _Dear Ms. Summers, We regret to inform you…_ , Courtney's heart sank as she put the paper down on her lap. She didn't need to read the rest to know that she didn't get in.

Tears ran down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away. She was crushed. Harvard had been her number one school. She had worked so hard to try to get in only to be cast aside. She cried at her desk for about an hour before getting out her cell phone. She pulled up Duncan's number in her contacts. She didn't know why she had kept it after their breakup but she was happy that she had it now.

She hadn't seen him since All Stars, and from what she learned from Bridgette he had gotten out of prison a few months ago. She looked at her phone as she debated whether, or not to text him. Would he answer if she did, or would he just ignore her? He'd probably ignore her. He had no reason to answer; they weren't together, and he'd probably think she was crazy for texting him out of the blue.

She shook her head, he probably would ignore her but at the end of the day it couldn't hurt to try texting him. She sent him a text message. **Courtney: Hey.** She waited for a few minutes before she heard her phone ding. She looked down, and saw his reply. **Duncan: Hey.** She looked at her phone in shock, he actually texted back. **Courtney: I didn't get into Harvard.** She waited a few more seconds before he sent another reply. **Duncan: Who needs them.** Fresh tears ran down Courtney' face as she smiled, that's exactly what she expected him say. She imagined he probably had a smirk on his face when he typed that reply. She knew that was his way of saying things were going to be ok.

* * *

After not being accepted by Harvard Courtney went to her next best school, in New York, the following fall. Sure, Fordham wasn't her first choice but it was a good school, and she had always wanted to go back to New York so it was a still a win. She had kept in touch with Duncan, and he slowly came back into her life. First by calling then by coming over to house. She was happy to have him back. They weren't dating but they were friends. During her first semester at Fordham he'd had called, and told her he was moving down there. He got an apartment, and a job as a mechanic. She'd been excited to have him close.

Things were good, she was at a good college, and Duncan was near. The only downside was the dorms. People partied, walls were thick so could hear the noise people made, and her roommate would bring people over at the most inconvenient times.

That afternoon the person in the next dorm had been playing their music too loud so she went over to Duncan's apartment. "I hate that dorm", she practically screamed out as she tossed her backpack to the side. Duncan smirked at her, "So, move out", he simply said. She had complained about it before, and soon it became a regular thing.

Courtney huffed as she crossed her arms, "I can't", she said. It's not like she could just pack up, and leave. The college only paid for the dorm room not individual housing, and her parents weren't going to give her money for her own apartment just because she didn't like the noise in the dorm.

Duncan looked at her, "So, what're you gonna do? Throw a tantrum? Complain to the Dean, and demand he do something about the other students?" He asked while still smirking. Courtney blushed a deep red while letting out a growl of frustration. He was teasing her; that was evident. He always did that just to get a rise out of her. In some ways she liked it, it helped take her mind off the situation at hand. Other times it just made her angry, like it did now. "No", she finally said.

Duncan laughed before he got serious, "I mean it, what are you gonna do?" He asked. Courtney sighed in defeat, "I don't know. I guess I could come study here when it gets to be too much", she said. Duncan smiled, "Maybe, or you could just move in", he suggested.

Courtney looked at him, "Really?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "You'd have to help pay rent but yeah you can move in", he said. Courtney smiled as she ran over to hug him. Duncan hugged her back as he continued to smile.

* * *

As time passed by, Courtney graduated from college, and went to law school. She still lived with Duncan who was still working as a mechanic. One afternoon she was sitting on the couch trying to study for an upcoming exam. She had been studying for days, and she still felt nowhere near ready.

Duncan walked into the living room, "You know too much studying can cause you to fail. I've seen it happen", he said as he plopped down on the couch. Courtney looked at him, "You have not", she said.

"Have too, now watch Law & Order with me", he said as he turned on the tv. Courtney rolled her eyes, "How can you watch that show? It's so fake", she said. Duncan looked at her, "Come on, you love nitpicking at all the little things", he said.

Courtney folded her arms, "Yeah because any good defense attorney can get half those criminals off with some of the crimes they show on there", she said. Duncan smiled, "See? It's good practice", he said. Courtney smiled too, "Okay, I'll watch it. Which one is it anyway? The original, Criminal Intent, or SVU?" She asked. "SVU", Duncan answered before turning it to the channel. Courtney put aside her books, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon watching the two lead characters track down the bad guys.

* * *

Courtney stared out the window as tears ran down her face. It was Christmas Eve, and she was going to be spending it alone. Her hand rested on her chin as she watched the snow come down. What was supposed to be the happiest time of year was turning into a time of sadness for her. While all her friends, and fellow law students would be with their families she would be alone.

It was her fault though; she had meant to get her plane ticket home all week but kept putting it off because of finals. Now she was alone on her most favorite time of the year. Her parents may have been strict, and controlling but she loved spending Christmas with them. It was the one time during the year that they loosened up, and had fun with her.

She sighed sadly as she continued watching the snow fall. Her first Christmas since starting law school, and she was spending it alone. She wiped a tear away.

Duncan walked into the room, "What's wrong Princess?" He asked with concern. Courtney looked at him, "My parents; I won't be spending Christmas with them this year", she answered. Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Why not?" He asked. Courtney didn't look at him, "I didn't buy the plane ticket like I was supposed to, and the next flight isn't until after Christmas day. I can't drive because I don't have a car, and it's an eight hour drive home so I don't think I'd be able to make it on my own anyway", she said.

Duncan sat down next to her then put his arm around her. Courtney leaned into his embrace. "So, what about your parents?" He asked. "I called them. They were disappointed but I'm sure they'll go to some office Christmas party with their coworkers. What about you? Why aren't' you with your family?" She asked as she shifted her gaze up at him. Duncan smirked at her, "My parents are going to visit family. They don't need me", he told her.

Courtney leaned away from him, "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you", she said. Duncan shook his head, "I don't think so. I'd probably end up fighting with my dad anyway. He'd probably hassle me about working in a garage still after five years, and not doing more. Trust me, I'm doing me, him, and our family a favor. So, it's looks like we're stuck together", he said as he smiled at her.

Courtney smiled back but it quickly faded. "I still miss my parents. It won't be the same without them", she said. Duncan looked at her tear stricken face before standing up.

She watched him walk out the living room into his bedroom. A few seconds later he emerged from his room carrying a few DVDs in his hand. "No use in pouting about not being with our families. We can spend Christmas together", he said.

Courtney smiled a little, "Thanks but I'm not in the mood", she said. "Come on, I got the classics", he said in a sing song voice. Courtney's smile grew. She stood up, and walked over to the couch. Duncan popped in one of the DVDs then sat down next to her. She snuggled up next to him while it snowed outside.

The next morning, she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Duncan standing over her bed. She looked over at her clock. It was 10:00 am. She let out a yawn, and stretched her arms. "Merry Christmas", she said though wasn't fully awake. Duncan smiled, "Merry Christmas, now get dressed", he said.

"Why?" She asked confused. "I have to go somewhere", he said. "So, you need me to go with you?" She asked skeptically. Duncan smirked, "You don't want to stay here, do you?" He asked. "No", Courtney said as she shook her head. She didn't want to be alone in the apartment, and going somewhere else was better than doing nothing.

Duncan walked out the room, and Courtney got dressed. Ten minutes later she came out of her room to find Duncan standing by the door, ready. "I got you something", he said handing her a box.

Courtney took it. She opened the box; in it was a tiny, golden neckless. Courtney gasped as she took it out of the box. It was beautiful. No doubt he had saved up a lot just to buy it for her.

She threw her arms around him. "Duncan thank you", she said as she hugged him. Duncan hugged her back, "No problem", he said. She let go of him. Courtney looked at the neckless then at him, "But I didn't get you anything, and this must have cost you a fortune", she said.

Duncan waved his hand, "It was no big deal, really", he said modestly. Courtney smiled, "Well thank you", she said again. Duncan smiled at her then they went out to his car.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she got on the passenger side of the car. "I gotta go down to the garage, and do some things for my boss", he said. "On Christmas?" She asked. Duncan shrugged, "Yeah, it's important", he said.

They drove around until Courtney noticed something wasn't right. "This isn't the way to your garage", she said. Duncan smirked, "Okay I lied", he said. "Where are we going?" She asked. "It's a surprise. Just enjoy the ride. You'll love where we're going, trust me", he said. Courtney did as she was told.

For the next couple of hours, they listened to music on the radio, and talked. After awhile, Courtney fell asleep. For the second time that day she woke up to somebody shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes; it was nighttime. She looked at the clock, it was 6:00pm.

When she looked outside she gasped in surprise. They were in front of her house. She looked at Duncan. "Surprise", he said with a smile. She hugged him as she happily cried. "Thank you", she said. "You're welcome", he said. "You didn't have to", she said. "No, I wanted to. I know how much spending Christmas with your parents meant to you, so I decided to bring you to them. I know you only got six hours of Christmas left but I figured you'd make the most out of it", he said.

She smiled before giving him another hug then put on the neckless he had given her earlier. "What about you?" She asked as she got out of the car. "I'll be ok", he said. "You sure?" She asked with worry. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll get a hotel then pick you up tomorrow", he said. She leaned in, and gave him a small kiss on his chin before closing the door then walking up to her house.

* * *

Bill was a guy she had met in her second semester of law school. Like her he was a law student. He was tall, handsome, smart, and sweet. In some ways he was like her; hardworking, ambitious, ruthless but in others ways he was different; he was more relaxed, and knew when to have fun when the time called for it. She hadn't been looking to date anybody so she had surprised herself when she had yes after he asked her out.

On the night of their date he'd picked her up at the apartment she shared with Duncan. She was surprised at how he was ok that she with lived with her ex. Most guys would have been uncomfortable that the girl they liked were even friends with their ex but Bill wasn't. In fact he was cool with it. He understood that she needed a place to stay, and couldn't afford her own place while going to law school. Yeah Bill was different but that was a good thing.

Before they left Duncan had told him, in a stern voice, to have her back by ten. He tried to look serious but Courtney knew he was joking. She knew she could come home anytime she wanted. Bill however thought he was serious. On the way to the car she had managed to convince him that Duncan was only joking.

Dinner had gone great. They got to know each other a lot better. She told him about how she had always wanted to be a lawyer then she told him about her parents. How they could be controlling sometimes but she knew how they loved her. The conversation had almost drifted to Duncan but she had managed to keep from going there. Afterwards she learned a little more about him. He was an only child, went to an Ivy League school, and graduated with honors. She was impressed to learn that he was putting himself through law school. It just proved how hardworking he was.

After dinner he'd drove her back to her apartment, and he even walked her to the door. The guy was pulling out all the stops, and he didn't have to because she already liked him. "I had fun tonight", he said. "I did too", she said with a smile. They smiled at each other. He gave her a kiss then he walked back to his car. Courtney smiled as she watched him go. It was until after their fourth date that she had begun to realize that she was falling for him.

For the next three years they dated. In her last year of law school, she started studying nonstop for weeks. It was an important year for her, and she wanted to graduate. She'd stay up late, quizzed herself, during that time she, and Bill didn't spend as much time with each other. Sometimes he would call while she was in the middle of studying, and she'd have to cut it short. When he'd come over they'd spend time together but again it was always short because she had to study. She was so focus that she kept putting him off. He wasn't mad but each time he was disappointed. She didn't mean to put him off so much but she had to maintain her grades. Even Duncan would make sure he didn't disturb her while she was studying.

All that studying did pay off though. She passed all of her final exams with flying colors. Afterwards she could finally relax.

A few days before graduation Bill had asked her out to dinner saying they needed to talk. "What do you think he wants to talk about?" Duncan asked before she walked out the door. Courtney shrugged, "I don't know. He probably wants to celebrate. I've putting him off so much that this is the first time we've actually went out in, and had dinner in months", she said.

Duncan looked at her, "How do you feel about this guy?" He asked. Courtney looked at him, "What do you mean?" She asked. Duncan looked down as he scooched his foot across the floor then he looked at her, "Are you happy with him?" He asked after a few seconds. Courtney smiled at him, "Yeah", she said.

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked. Courtney looked at him, "Yeah I do", she said. Duncan looked at her, "I just want him to treat you right", he said simply before sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything else as she walked out the door.

She met Bill at a tiny restaurant. He was sitting at a small table in the back near a window. He had his head down over a cup of coffee.

She walked over to him. "Hey", she said with a smile before sitting down. Bill sighed, "Courtney we need to talk", he said as he looked at her. "About?" She asked. "Us", he said. "What about us?" She asked. Bill looked at her, "I think we should breakup", he said. Courtney gasped quietly, "What?" She asked in a low voice. Bill sighed again, "Things haven't been the same between us lately. We used to go out a lot, and now we don't", he said. Courtney got angry, "I've been studying for finals, you know that", she said. Bill nodded, "I get that but I feel like we've grown apart. I'm sorry but it's over between us", he said.

Tears ran down Courtney face. She wiped them away as she nodded. "Okay", she said quietly. She wasn't going to fight with him. It didn't make sense to make a scene in a restaurant, and embarrass herself.

She got up from the table, and walked outside. She stood in the parking lot, and cried. Three years, three years she had given to that guy, and he just threw them away as if they meant to nothing him. She felt like such a fool. She had given him her all, and he broke up with her all because they hadn't went out when he knew how important it was that she graduate.

After awhile it started to rain. She got out her cell phone, and texted Duncan. Twenty minutes later he pulled up in the parking lot. By then it was pouring rain. He got out of his car, and walked over to her.

They looked at each other. He didn't have to ask to know what went down. It was very obvious, she was alone, and crying anybody could figure out that she had just been dumped.

She threw her arms around him. He hugged her tight as she sobbed in embrace. He put his chin over her head. Neither cared that it was pouring rain, and that they were getting soaked. Duncan looked down at her, "Who needs him, right?" He asked with a smirk. Courtney looked at him, and giggled a little.

She continued to hug him. She didn't deserve Duncan but here he was comforting her in the rain. He'd been great since coming back into her life. For eight years he'd been there for her, and they weren't even together. She thought about how he had been there for her when she didn't get into Harvard, how he let her move in with him, how he drove her all the way to her parents' house so she could spend Christmas with them, and now he was there for her again after her boyfriend broke her heart.

She could definitely count on him, and these past eight years proved it. He was her everything. She knew at that moment that no other guy would care about, or love her as much as Duncan did, and she knew that she could never love anybody as much as she loved him.

She looked at him again. Without thinking she kissed him. He kissed her back then smirked at her. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Duncan, for everything", she whispered. "You're welcome Princess", he said quietly. They kissed again in the rain.

The End

 **A/N- There you go. What did you think? Did you like it? I just love writing for this couple. I know Christmas is two months away but I had to add that Christmas part. By the way I put the line breaks there to signify the change of time throughout the story. Another thing, believe it, or not some people are ok with their significate others being friends with their ex's. It happens, trust me. So, I'll try to update my other story soon until then thanks for reading this.**


End file.
